


Canine Infatuation (audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, I could not stop laughing!, It took forever to narrate this, Lothwolves, Spacefamily, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone
Summary: "...Ezra has been abducted by Loth-wolves? Who don't want to eat him or hurt him.  They just don't want to give him back?""Yes Hera, I already said that."Updated via much better audio program





	Canine Infatuation (audiofic)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/a9zlfw0ch15am1r/CI1.mp3?dl=0


End file.
